justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Churches in Medici
Churches are a type of settlement in Just Cause 3. Common description They are large buildings found in most towns. They are distinguishable from other buildings by being made of brick, plus having a lot of intricate details, like arches and towers. They have a large central wooden double door under an arch. There are two types of them. Some are located inside Towns in Medici and function as just random buildings and others can be unlocked by some Random Encounters. The unlockable ones are normally located outside of settlement limits and have their own map marker and name. These are also much larger facilities, consisting of several large buildings, stone walls, back/front yard with fruit-bearing trees/bushes and an invincible priest just outside the main entrance. Unmarked town churches and those yet to be unlocked will not have a priest outside. Some of these are in ruins, or have ruined buildings in addition to the ones in use. Medici has been through a lot of wars, so it's not possible to accurately guess the age of those ruins, but considering their architectural style (extra thick stone walls), they can't be from the 2 recent centuries. Churches function as a refuge for heat. If the player has any level of heat they can enter the church to clear it. It also works as a way of changing the time of day. They can function as as spawn points and are unlocked through completing Random Encounters. Note: these functions can only be used with marked churches. This game mechanic is based on some old legal concepts by which criminals could avoid arrest by staying at a religious building. Other facts: *The bells are rang at sunset and sunrise. *They are usually located near cliffs. *Singing may be heard near a marked church. *No music plays outside marked churches. *Unmarked churches are always located in towns. *There are 13 marked churches: **Four in Insula Fonte. **Two in Insula Dracon. **Seven in Insula Striate. *Lavanda and Costa Sud are the only provinces to feature multiple. Incomplete list of marked churches Insula Fonte Sancte Rita *'Location:' N 40 40.169 E 5 44.020 *'Province:' Baia. *'Nearest settlement:' Vis Electra. Sancte Rita is quite possibly the largest church in Medici, being about half the size of Vis Electra. It is composed of two orchards and two vineyards, each field with a small building (likely a warehouse or shed) in them. It is located at the end of a long dirt path, which strangely has a military checkpoint in the middle of it. Just before the entrance is a crossroads. One way leads to a helipad with the Cavern Tour wing suit challenge, the opposite way leads to a stunt ramp, and going straight leads to the actual church. The main body of the church is made up of the church building, facing south with the two spires, a large corridor-like extension that is connected by an arch to a U shaped building that has a similar appearance to those bearing flags in towns and villages. Behind this building are some low walls, which at some point may have been used as stables. The building is also connected to two warehouses by some dilapidated stairs. Outside the church entrance is a fountain, which strangely has no tiles or any type of flooring underneath it. Behind the church is large viewing platform with a Rebel Shrine next to the railing. Near the corridor-shaped buildings is a burnt shell of a shed, with a tree growing inside. Right next to this is the Lighthouse Blast crash bomb challenge. Out the front of the complex where the road ends are barrels of wine. It is the most prominent location in southern Insula Fonte, easily spotted from Cima Leon: Centcom. Surrounding area: Right next to the church are the ruins of a town that appears to have gone into a sinkhole. This location is used at the start of Welcome Home. The area is quite detailed and has become a home for homeless people and scavengers. It also has the ruins of a church in it. The Unnamed town at N 40 40.030 E 5 43.700 is nearby, and so are 5 wind turbines and the majority of the area traversed in Welcome Home. It is the closest settlement to Granmatre Frigo's house. Sancte Ana *'Location:' N 40 42.022 E 5 44.512. *'Province:' Plagia. *'Nearest settlement:' Surpicco. Unlike Sancte Rita, Sancte Ana is small. In contrast much more of it is tiled. It is located on the end of a dirt road, which doesn't lead all the way to the church, instead ending at some stairs leaving no space to park. These stairs lead onto a tree lined path to the entrance of the church. The church also has two warehouses off to one side, next to a fenced off area that looks like a pen for animals, which strangely has no grass under it. On the other side are some ruins covered in vines, which also has electronic lighting. The main church building only has one steeple, and has multiple corridor-like buildings forming a wall around the three different courtyards and central building. The smallest courtyard is another U-shaped building with a tree in the centre. It is connected to the other smaller courtyard by an arch, although there are no other arches. The next courtyard is mainly plain besides a lamp pole in the centre, some barrels of wine, a Stria Rustico wheel and a table. This is then connected to the main courtyard through two arches, one blocked by a ramp trailer, the other clear. This courtyard is mainly empty besides some pot plants, and orange trees and lamp posts. Next to this is a small 4-tree orange orchard within the building. The main courtyard has an arch opening it to the rear of the church. Surrounding area: There really isn't much in the surrounding area, being situated between Surpicco, Cima Leon: Centcom and Vigilator Nord. Right below the church are four small houses at an intersection, while the whole area to the east is taken up by farmland and orchards. Sancte Lucas *'Location:' N 40 41.780 E 5 42.563. *'Province:' Lavanda. *'Nearest settlement:' Lantuina. Sancte Lucas is a church perched on the ruins of a fortress located on the cliffs above Lantuina. At its road entrance are three alternative dirt paths, one leading to a stunt ramp, another leading down into Lantuina, and the third over a land bridge and into a walled off area before the steps of the fort ruins. What remains of the fort is the foundations, a massive arch bearing the main stairs and a Rebellion flag, and a conjunction of other stairs leading to nowhere. On the massive arch are three bull heads, while inside are construction materials and a Stria Rustico wheel. A lot of the fort overhangs the cliff. The church building takes up about 50% of the fort's foundation. The main hall/building has its steeple located at the rear of the building. There is another large L-shaped building next to it at 45 degrees, connected with an arch at each end forming a central courtyard, with a fountain in the centre. Also notably here are three barrels of wine. Surrounding area: The church overlooks Lantuina, which oddly also has a church (unmarked). Surrounding the town are fields of sunflowers, lavender and wheat, some fenced off as farms with farmhouses connected by road. Also nearby are three stunt ramps, and a great view of Porto Le Gratia. Another nearby location is Rondella, with its marked and unmarked church. The church overall has a great view of all of Insula Dracon, Sirocco, Boom Island and most parts of Insula Striate. It is even possible to see the peak of the Volcano Island in Medici. Sancte Esteban *'Location:' N 40 42.020 E 5 44.545. *'Province:' Lavanda. *'Nearest settlement:' Rondella. Sancte Esteban is an odd church, as it is located within Rondella, which also has an unmarked church. Its entrance, a partly paved dirt road, is located outside the town. The road is lined with trees, but it ends abruptly right at the door. The church's layout is the exact same as Sancte Ana, with the three courtyards. It has a small garden outside with various types of flowers, and strangely an average bush that can be found everywhere on the map. And right next to the garden is a 17-tree orchard. Its naming may be derived from Latin Pop Star Gloria Esteban. Surrounding area: The view is pretty much the same as Sancte Lucas' view, only differing by having Aspera further away, giving a better view of Insula Striate and Sirocco. It also has a great view of Albeto Pero and Pointe Laurino. There is a dirt road surrounding the church, with the Rondella Tour wingsuit course on it. Insula Dracon Sancte Cintia *'Location:' N 40 41.832 E 5 36.992 *'Province:' Petra. *'Nearest settlement:' Espia Bassa. Description pending. Sancte Antonio *'Location:' N 40 43.247 E 5 34.902 *'Province:' Capite West. *'Nearest settlement:' Guardia Capite II. Description pending. Insula Striate Sancte Elena *'Location:' N 40 45.249 E 5 36.424 *'Province:' Libeccio. *'Nearest settlement:' Celata. Description pending. Sancte Federico *'Location:' N 40 44.002 E 5 42.154 *'Province:' Prima. *'Nearest settlement:' Vista Fonte. Description pending. Sancte Galile *'Location:' N 40 44.240 E 5 45.984 *'Province:' Costa Sud. *'Nearest settlement:' Perla Est. Description pending. Sancte Evita *'Location:' N 40 46.031 E 5 44.301 *'Province:' Costa Sud. *'Nearest settlement:' Refugio Umbra. Description pending. Sancte Malco *'Location:' N 40 49.158 E 5 45.010 *'Province:' Litore Torto. *'Nearest settlement:' Guardia Litore Torto I. Description pending. Sancte Ernesto *'Location:' N 40 50.371 E 5 39.693 *'Province:' Grande Pastura. *'Nearest settlement:' Guardia Grande Pastura III. Description pending. Sancte Martino *'Location:' N 40 49.286 E 5 34.856 *'Province:' Maestrale. *'Nearest settlement:' Guardia Rocca Blau I. Description pending. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations